Riddles
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Yugi realizes that it is inevitable for him to get married so he devises a contest so that he can marry who he wants. A prince, merchant, close friend and others all become involved. But who will win Yugi's heart and the contest? YY/Y R/B J/S slight M/YM
1. Prolouge

**Prologue…**

_

* * *

_

"Grandpa, I have a riddle for you," Yugi said as he held down a squirming sheep. "Wanna hear it?" Grandpa smiled.

"I don't know," he replied. "Your riddles get harder every time I hear them." Yugi giggled and gave his grandfather his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right!" Grandpa laughed, giving in. "What is it?"

"What gives us flavor, color under our feet and brings sunlight indoors?" Grandpa stopped shearing the sheep in front of him and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Could you give me a hint?" he asked after a while.

"No. No hints! I gave you a hint last time." Yugi answered stubbornly.

"Please? I'm a tired old man who can't remember as well as he could when he was younger. Just one hint?" Grandpa begged as he finished shaving the wool off of the sheep in front of him."

"Fine," Yugi singled out another animal to be shaved, thinking about what clue he could give. "Alright I have one, too large of a dose can cause uncontrollable laughter."

"Well then it must be zafaran!" Grandpa said as he dug the shears into the wool, slicing off big chunks with skilled hands. "It seasons rice, dyes the yarn for our carpets and has the same color as the setting sun."

"Oh you didn't need a hint!" Yugi mock glared at his grandfather. He gathered the large amounts of the wool that had been cut off and removed stained locks. The best locks went into a basket so that it could be used for weaving. Yugi loved spring. It meant he could work with his grandfather. Most of the men in the village loved working with him too. There was a rumor that he survived a bite from horned viper. Though it wasn't much of a rumor because the scars were still visible on his leg. 'Maybe that's why Pegasus made him the leader of this village…' Yugi thought absentmindedly.

Breaking out of his thoughts he went to grab another sheep. "Why don't you give me riddle, Grandpa?"

"This will be a bit hard." Yugi rolled his eyes, thinking that he could figure it out easy enough. Grandpa paused for a moment, thinking of a good riddle. "Okay, I have one. What, like a garden, never stays the same?" Yugi furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Yugi, I want you to think of something else while you try to figure out that riddle." Yugi turned to give his undivided attention… meaning he was petting the sheep still thinking about the riddle. Grandpa didn't notice though. "Next year you will be old enough to get married." He then grew a smile that almost seemed to say 'isn't this the greatest news ever?!' "Pegasus told me that he would like to marry you." Yugi's hand stopped stroking the sheep.

"What?" '_I can't be old enough to marry! Especially not to _him_!_' Yugi thought frantically. '_Let's see. Joey was eighteen when he married, Mai was nineteen, Malik… oh man! Both Malik and Isis married at sixteen!_' He gathered up the newly trimmed wool as he said his response. "I can't marry next year. I'm going to become an apprentice for the dyemaster remember?" True, he had never actually told him that but Grandpa would just assume he forgot… right?

"I don't ever recall you telling me that," Grandpa claimed, crossing his arms across his chest. 'Well there goes that plan.'

"Well even if I didn't I am going to become an apprentice! The dyemaster needs help! He is always running out of indigo and forgets to ask for someone to get more. He mixes up the dyes sometimes and he mixes up the yarn to!" The sheep currently getting shaved made a noise of discomfort at Yugi's tone. Yugi flinched at the noise and stroked its belly as an apology.

"So you can't marry because the dyemaster gets confused at times?"

"But Grandpa! Those colors are important for our village! Our carpets and tapestries are the most beautiful in the market and if I don't learn the secrets then they will be lost forever!" Yugi pleaded. Grandpa sighed.

"You can be married and be the dyemaster's apprentice right?"

"If I was married to someone in the village but Pegasus doesn't even live close by! And I don't know very many people in the village. Besides, I won't marry a stranger." Yugi crossed his arms and glared at the ground defiantly.

"But you know Pegasus," Grandpa reminded.

"He's older than you!"

"Age does not matter when it comes to marriage… Or love." Yugi scoffed.

"Love?! I don't even think he's talked to me! He only likes me for my looks," he tried. 'I will not marry that man!' "Besides. He is a diplomat. He would rather sit in an office all day in the city."

"But you like Dahshur." 'He's got me there.'

"But I've only seen the marketplace," Yugi thought quickly. "I don't know what the rest of it is like. For all I know it could be the worst thing I've ever experienced." Grandpa tried a different approach.

"Oh come on! There must be something you like about him." Yugi sat a thought while Grandpa held down the sheep so it wouldn't get away.

"He's nice to cats," Yugi said after a while, thinking about when Pegasus saved a cat stuck in a tree. Once he had gotten the mewling animal the branch broke. When Pegasus got up he noticed that the cat was stuck firmly to his head, too scared to let go. Many of the children started mimicking him by putting cats on their heads after that.

Grandpa rolled his eyes, throwing the wool he had cut to Yugi. "Well go make your carpet and get ready for a wedding." Then his voice grew cold from lack of patience with Yugi. "Don't forget, Pegasus controls our water. If we upset him… there goes our life." Yugi walked away briskly, not wanting to upset Grandpa anymore.

'What do I do?' he thought, sitting under a tree. He started cleaning the wool by picking out the burs and dead bugs that found its way into the locks. 'I can't be married to that selfish jerk! He does nothing but insult our ways! And even if he did save that cat he never gave it back. I wish Joey or Malik was here.' Yugi sighed as he thought about his long gone two best friends.

"What do I do?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I don't own Yugioh! I don't own the idea! Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! The story idea goes to Meghan Nuttall Sayres in her book Anahita's Woven Riddle.

Well there you go! I wish it was longer but this is just the prologue. By the way, my story Notes about Random has been updated too for those who want to read it.

Thanks to all those who Reviewed/Favorited/Alerted or just plain read my story or any of my other stories!

Hope you liked it! :D Please review!

Ja Mata!

:)LGP(:


	2. Not What I Want To Hear

**Chapter 1 – Not What I Want To Hear**

* * *

"Mom wouldn't like it if I married any time soon, right?' Yugi thought nervously as he walked home with the wool. His house was made of mud, just like every other. His house was located near the village square so he passed many people. Most of them said hello but Yugi was too caught up in his own thoughts.

As he walked, though, he saw the children playing around. Jumping over sleeping camels, messing around with their friends. Yugi missed those days. For one, he didn't have to worry about this whole marriage thing. And another was that he missed playing with Malik.

Malik was his cousin, older than him by two years. Malik was always a joy to talk to and be with. Or… at least he was. When he was 16 he was married off to someone he didn't want. Malik had always hated marriage though and would always say '_If I'm going to get married then damn right I'm going to marry who I want! And all those bags of unidentifiable substances will just have to deal with it!_'

Before he had gotten married he had fallen in love with a traveler. He was injured and so the village took him in until he was healed. They had both fallen in love with each other during that time though. Of course, someone else in the village had their eyes on Malik and decided that now was the time to arrange everything with the family. When Malik had gotten home and figured it out… Yugi didn't really know. All he knew was that after the traveler was exiled from the village from trying to get Malik to escape with him, Malik turned bitter.

Finally reaching his house, Yugi stared at the large room that held a completed carpet. He loved looking at it. His mother, Anzu and him had done it together. So far it was his best work yet. He traced his hands over the patterns he had woven, wincing whenever he found a rare mistake.

'_I wonder when they will cut it off the loom…_' Yugi thought absentmindedly. However, the carpet soon reminded him of the carpet he would have to make for his wedding. And he certainly did not want to think about having to marry Pegasus.

About then he spotted his mother. "Mom!" His mother looked up, smiling when she saw her son.

"Hello! And what has you in a rush?" she asked, laughing a bit.

"Grandpa just told me that Pegasus 'likes' me! But I don't like him or anyone for that matter!" His mother sighed, picking up the milk from the goat she had been milking.

"Yugi, marriage is completely natural! You don't need to be scared of it. Now come and help me prepare dinner. Father isn't as young as he once was and needs his strength to keep up with everything he does."

"But mom!" Yugi pleaded, following his mother into the house. "Pegasus has no sense of humor! I don't think I could live with someone so boring."

"You judge him to harshly, my sweet, kind, yet rebellious son." Yugi rolled his eyes at what his mother called him, even if he knew it was true. "You give him no credit. He secures our water rights remember? With out him our wells would dry up. He has even brought doctors from the cities to help us."

"Once." Then, Yugi remembered something. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Wasn't Pegasus married before? I think I remember going to a funeral for him."

"Yes. He was married. He had three wives. They all died of the same disease though. People say they were cursed by someone who was jealous. Maybe a girl who wanted to marry Pegasus or a father who wanted him to marry his daughter." Yugi gasped, horrified.

"And you want me to marry him?!" His mother smacked him on the arm.

"Oh come on! It's a silly superstition. Neither me or Father believe it." She sighed. "But if you are so against Pegasus who would you want to marry?" Yugi bit his lip. No one came to mind. He didn't like anyone that way! At that moment, Anzu walked in to bring over some fresh beef for them to use.

Hearing the last sentence, she popped into the conversation. "How about Duke?" She offered. "He is strong, brave and not that bad looking." She said the last part with a slight smirk. Yugi stared at her, incredulous.

"Duke? Please. He only thinks of me as a little brother. He fixes things for me and helps me with things I can't do myself. Besides, his only focus right now is becoming Grandpa's apprentice so he can become the village's leader." Yugi's mother accepted the meat from Anzu.

"Anyway… Moving from the subject of marriage, how about we start working on dinner? Would you like to stay, Anzu?" Anzu waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I have to get back to the bakery and Honda. I guess I'll be going." Anzu headed for the door, pausing to say one last thing. "Wow. It's amazing how much more fulfilled my life seems after marrying Honda. It's just changed so much! I can't wait to see who you'll marry Yugi!" With that, she left. That last little comment had reminded Yugi of Grandpa's riddle.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called when Grandpa had entered the house. "The answer is life! Life, like a garden, never stays the same!" Grandpa sighed, smiling.

"I thought for sure I had stumped you."

~ . ~

All through out dinner, Yugi didn't mention anything that would lead to marriage or Pegasus entering the conversation. He didn't want Grandpa to get angry. He then thought of something that could help him out of this marriage. '_Hawkins! He's close enough to Grandpa to convince him that this marriage can't happen!_' After dinner he excused himself, claiming that he was going to see who was hanging around in the village square.

Pretty soon he was off to Hawkins' house. Hawkins was the 'wise man' of the town. While you went to Grandpa for problems with livestock and things like that, you went to Hawkins for emotional or spiritual help. Which was exactly why Yugi was headed over there now.

Of course, had Malik not had some stick shoved up his ass (like some say) Yugi would have gone to him for help. Yugi thought that Malik was mad at him for not helping with his wedding and being there for him. But Yugi had to help with the charity! That was a good reason… right…?

"How are you Yugi?" Hawkins greeted as Yugi approached. He was sitting just outside his house.

"I couldn't be better," Yugi smiled. "How are you?"

"Well that's good and thank you for asking! I am quite well. With all this dry weather my joints feel almost as good as new." Hawkins stretched out some of his limbs, enjoying there not being any pain. Yugi smiled before fidgeting a bit, nervous about asking Hawkins about his wedding.

"Hawkins, um, today Grandpa… suggested… that I think about… getting married…"

"You will make someone very happy." '_That is not what I wanted to hear._' As much as Yugi wanted to say that out loud he didn't.

"W-Well, you see, I wanted to become the dyemaster's apprentice."

"And, you do not want to marry?" Yugi smiled, nearly grinning.

"Oh I'm so glad that you understand! Could you please explain this to Grandpa?" A few moments passed where no one said anything. That made him nervous. '_Maybe he doesn't understand…_' Finally he spoke.

"Yugi, you aren't the first one to come to me with this topic in mind you know. It's natural to feel overwhelmed and scared by marriage. But it is nothing to be afraid of. You certainly are old enough for marriage and it's not my decision as to whether or not you get married. That lies with your family." Yugi bit his lip. '_That's almost exactly what my mom told me…_'

"Thank you, Hawkins." With that, Yugi turned around and left, feeling even worse than before.

~ . ~

Yugi tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep was eluding him and the thoughts about Pegasus and marriage were not leaving his head. The worst part was, the more he thought of it, the angrier he got. Eventually, all that anger gave way to an onslaught of tears. He sobbed and sobbed, quietly though so he didn't wake any one.

This reminded him of Malik.

When Malik told Yugi that he was to get married, they sobbed with each other cups of tea and pastries at the teashop. Anzu, who co-owned the place, sat with them, bringing them more food and drinks as she tried to cheer them up. She told them stories and legends from far away places, hoping to make them laugh or at least get them to stop crying.

'_Why is it that when it's my turn to get married, no one is there for me?_' Yugi cried in his head. He pulled his blanket over his head, almost as if to shield himself from reality.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter! I would have had it up on the weekend but my laptop was being a complete and total bitch. So I got it up as soon as I could. I hoped you liked it!

Please review!

Ja Mata!

:)LGP(:


	3. Hatching A Plan

Yugi awoke with a start, closing his eyes and shaking his head of the horrible nightmare. And with a dream of a fifty year old man trying to be intimate with you, who wouldn't want that image out of their head? Looking around he noticed that he was the last one up. '_Strange. I'm usually the first one up,_' he thought, giving the room where they slept on last glance before heading to the kitchen where, no doubt, everyone would be.

Seeing that everyone was there he said a quick, but not too quick so that he didn't draw attention, good morning and good bye. Grabbing a few pieces of cheese and bread he headed out the door to do odd jobs for people that needed it. Maybe go down to Hawkins to help with some cleaning or help set up tables at Anzu and Honda's teahouse. Deciding that the latter would be better he headed toward the village square.

'_Wow. How late did I get up?_' Yugi thought to himself again. Almost everyone was awake. Yugi squeezed through the crowd before reaching the teahouse. There were already people inside. He noticed Anzu had even started serving out orders. Noticing Yugi was there, she headed over to him.

"Hey, Yu-Yu! What up?" she asked, smile never wavering. Yugi smiled back.

"I'm fine. Um, do you need any help?" Anzu shook her head.

"No. If you wanted to help you should have gotten here earlier." She was about to leave but stopped. A puzzled expression now in place. "You know… Why didn't you get here earlier? You usually do. In fact… You always do! What had you running late?" Yugi was about to answer with a lie before Anzu cut in with a smirk on her face. "Were you up all night thinking about someone… special?"

"What?!" Yugi looked at her with a slightly horrified expression, images of last night's dream coming back.

"Oh relax! I'm just kidding. I know you hate marriage but you don't need to look like you just some one being squashed by an elephant!" Anzu gave a look of disgust at what she had said. "Ew. Why did I say that? Now I feel sick!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh well. I have to get back to work. If you want to help you can hand out orders. The table number is listed on the plate."

Yugi nodded getting to work. All the time coming up with a plan to get out of a terrible marriage and at least in to one he preferred.

~ . ~

That night at dinner, Yugi had his plan ready to go and was going to share it with his family. After seeing his grandfather happy he decided that now was the time.

"Grandpa. I have decided that I will marry once the carpet for my wedding is complete." Grandpa smiled, thinking his grandson was going to do things his way. "But I will only marry someone who has wit and likes riddles." Grandpa's smile fell, his feature now unreadable.

"And how will you measure the wit of your suitor. Wit is intelligence and intuition." He asked after a bit.

"Suitors?" Yugi almost laughed at how silly the idea was. '_Me? Have suitors? No way._'

"Oh please. You come from a good family and your riddles weaving reel many men in. Every time you go out I see them float around you!" his mother laughed.

Yugi blushed. '_Did that really happen?_' "But, I can't marry them Grandpa. I don't know who I love, if I even love anyone in the village."

"You only have to marry one." Yugi pondered over how he was going to test his so called 'suitors' wit, when an idea came to mind.

"Grandpa. I will weave a riddle in my carpet and who ever can solve it will be the one I marry." No one spoke for a while. It made Yugi very uncomfortable.

"You are suppose to weave the name of who ever you are going to marry next to your own," Grandpa said quietly yet firmly.

"I will not weave Pegasus' name on that carpet," Yugi said just as firmly. "I will only weave the name of my soul mate there."

"This may not end good, Yugi. People don't like it when others receive special treatment. Jealousy can be very powerful," Yugi's mother said with a worried look on her face.

"Are you referring to Malik?" Yugi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well not just Malik! There will be others! I don't want to see my only child get hurt."

"I am willing to live with what ever consequences there are." With that tactic shot, Yugi's mother changed ways.

"What if we don't know whoever solves your riddle? They could be some horrible person who will treat you badly. At least if you marry Pegasus we will know if he is treating you kindly." Yugi glared at his food.

"I _will not_ become his fourth dead lover." To this Grandpa burst out laughing.

"Nice try. But I don't believe we raised you to believe such idiotic superstitions." Yugi bit his lip, as he had been doing for quite a bit. Normally this was true. But with that much of a coincidence… it just creeped Yugi out.

"Besides," Grandpa continued. "Pegasus already stated that he wants to marry you. It would be very dangerous to refuse."

"But he has not offered a price!" Yugi claimed, hating himself for it. To him, the bride price was just another way of saying 'Hi! I'm going to buy your son/daughter from you like they are some sort of object!'

"True but if we anger him he can let our wells run dry and refuse us a spot in the marketplace so we can't drink or sell anything."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I can not marry Pegasus." Grandpa glared.

"You will marry who ever I tell you." Yugi glared back and for a while that's all they did. Yugi was the one to break and leave the table. Grandpa sat back down, angrily eating the rest of his dinner.

Yugi left the house and made his way out to the grazing area for the sheep where there was a huge tree. Sitting down by it trunk he made sure no one was around before crying. '_Others get to chose who they marry. Why can't I? I mean sure, my plan isn't that traditional but still! I can't just marry anyone! They have to be someone special… someone who like riddles, who is smart, caring and kind. Some one who sees only me._'

~ . ~

"Well, well! Look who's here. And for two days in a row!" Hawkins smiled. Yugi smiled back nervously.

"Um… Hawkins? Do you remember the woman we gave those clothes to for charity last year? The one in Amarna?" Yugi asked.

"I believe so."

"I remember that she chose her own husband. Am I right?" There was a moment of awkward (or at least it was awkward to Yugi) silence.

"I do not recall," the old man said after a while. Yugi bit his lip, unsure where to go on from there. And then there was another awkward moment of silence.

"Um… Do you remember what I wished for last year? You know? For my birthday?" Hawkins stroked his chin like someone would do if they were thinking.

"I think I remember something about a… pink unicorn? No! No! No! That wasn't it… Let's see… a little pink purse? No. To be a princess? No." Hawkins scratched his head, restless. "Oh! None of these sound right! Why would that be? I could have sworn I heard them from someone." Yugi giggled.

"That would be the little girl that lives next to the widow." A dumbfounded expression look before a look of recognition lit across his face.

"That's right! Now what did you want? Oh yes! I think I've got it right this time. You wanted to see the Mediterranean Sea right?" Yugi smiled.

"That's right!" Hawkins did a little dance, showing his excitement. Yugi's joy fell.

"But had I known that Grandpa was going to marry me off I would have wished for something different." Hawkins slowly stopped his excitement and became serious again.

"And what would you have wished for?" he asked.

"To chose my partner and marry for love and not because my family told me to marry someone they chose." Hawkins was silent for a moment.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He started stroking a bird that had flown by his side. Yugi shook his head.

"But I have mentioned to my family that I can not live with someone who does not like riddles. I would be misserable!" Yugi paused. "And that I would only marry the person who can solve the riddle that I will weave into the carpet for my wedding."

A long silence followed that statement. Yugi bit his lip again, a nervous habit of his. He felt like curling up into a ball and hiding. Hiding away from everything. From his family, from Hawkins, from Anzu, from the village and especially the marriage and Peagasus. And it wasn't helping that Hawkins was now casually watching the bird that once been at his side fly away and play in the fountian. Then, finally, Hawkins responded to Yugi's implied request.

"This is a very unusual and unique request. Very interesting. I'll have to ponder it."

* * *

ANNOYING STORY AHEAD. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.

Hey! I went paintballing today… Okay my friends went paintballing and I sat out but still. So anyway, it was fun untill the end. What happened? Some IDIOT (though I can't describe him with just that, what would describe him would be something that even the devil would say was mean) decided to shoot at the other team up close. So close it gave those who got hit welts! Not only that but he hit my best friend with his gun in the head, side and stomach and shot her in the leg and agrivated her stress fracture so now she can't play her vollyball match tonight. Bastard.

But my sister is going to prom! Oh they grow up so fast… I remember when she would tell me to do something and then say 'or else' and me being the nice sister I was did what she wanted.

ANNOYING STORY DONE. READ ON.

Okay so there is the next chapter! Kind of a cliffy I guess…

Oh! And from now on, I will no longer sign review replies, reviews, PMs or chapters with ':)LGP(:' I shall now be signing everything with…

:)Puppy-Chan(:

I got the idea from my friend. She reviewed my story and didn't know what to put cus she couldn't put my real name. So she called me Puppy-chan. So I used that and since I love smily faces I put smily faces around it lik LGP.

So there is the news for today! I will post the next chapter of Notes about Random sometime during the week I hope so look forward to it! The next chapter will be in what ever format was liked the best!

Review and thanks to those who did review even if you are just now reading this story a year after it's finished.

Ja Mata!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	4. A Friend And A Prince

Duke glared at his parents.

"We cannot allow this. I'm sorry Duke-honey but we just cannot agree," his mother said. Duke glared harder. His father sighed.

"Duke. You know we can't. Yugi's grandfather has already mentioned that Pegasus wan—_offered_ to marry Yugi. We can not and will not get in the middle of this. Understood?"

"Are you sure?" Duke's father nodded harshly. Anger flared within Duke as he stormed out of his house. '_How can they just throw out my feelings like that?_' he thought. He grabbed a few sticks lying around and sat under one of the trees near the little oasis just outside the village. He pulled out a knife. Then, his muscles went lax. '_Maybe I should just leave. Go to some place like Amarna or Thebes. Or Memphis!_' A gasp pulled him out of his thoughts. The one who had let out the surprised gasp turned out to be the one he was currently infatuated with. Yugi stood up walking over to the tree, sitting down next to him, smiling. '_He's so beautiful…_'

"Sorry for the gasp. You just startled me." Yugi then noticed the sticks and knife in Duke's hands. "Oh. Are you going to whittle something?" Duke nodded.

"I'm making a present for my cousin," he lied quickly, not entirely sure why he was lying.

"Can I watch? I was just finishing washing mother's tablecloth. It's drying now and I don't have anything else to do. Besides, I like watching you whittle things."

"Of course you can." Yugi's face lit up and he looked around before finding a stick. He held it out to Duke.

"Can you make a camel out of this one?"

"Why a camel?" Yugi shrugged.

"Doesn't it look a little bit like a camel?"

"Only you would be able to see a camel in that. Why don't you make it?"

"What?" Duke smiled, reassuringly.

"It's okay. You're good with your hands. You make lovely carpets." Yugi hesitated a bit before taking the knife from Duke. "Chip away little bits and work the knife away from you so you don't cut yourself." As Yugi scrapped at the piece of wood he became more and more frustrated before stopping completely, grading his work.

"This looks nothing like a camel." Yugi said. Duke laughed, taking the wood, now a clump of tree with out any sort of recognizable shape in it, along with the knife. Duke then started to whittle and as more flakes fell away, a camel emerged. Duke handed the miniature beast to Yugi. "Here you go."

"Wow! And I can keep it?" Duke thought for a moment before taking it back to change something on the face. Yugi grinned. "You made it smile!" he giggled out.

"Yugi!" his mother called.

"Oh! I completely forgot I was helping my mother with something! That cloth must be dry now. Bye! Thanks for the camel!" Duke stared at Yugi as he left, wishing that he could be the one marrying Yugi.

~ . ~

Atemu and his cousin Seto stopped by a moderately sized oasis to get a drink, looking for any Libyan soldiers. With the Libyans trying to take over, getting a simple drink was dangerous. The oasis had plenty of trees and a fairly large pond so they were even more aware of their surroundings. Atemu heard a noise, spinning around. He spotted a foot in the trees and immediately drew his sword. The sudden action caused Seto to draw his too.

Atemu hesitantly inched forward. Only when he could see all that was attached to the foot did he relax— even if it wasn't by very much. There wasn't a lot attached to the foot. A jackal was currently eating what was there, desperate for food. Atemu twisted his face in disgust. Watching a jackal chomp away at something that was once human wasn't the most appealing of sights.

"Looks like someone brought him there for shade. Maybe one of his fellow soldiers. I don't think he was in too good shape before the jackal came," Seto claimed, still tense and ready to attack. Atemu unsheathed his second sword, ready to fight.

"Then there might be more around here." Seto stood behind his cousin so that they were back to back, protecting the only family he had besides the little brother he had back at the camp.

Knowing that they were caught, two Libyan soldiers leapt from the trees. One had a dagger and the other had nothing. The one with the dagger aimed for Atemu, managing to get a rather large gash in his arm. Atemu then sliced through the man's stomach. As soon as the man hit the ground, Atemu pinned him to the ground, grabbing the man's dagger and holding it at his throat.

"Where is the rest of your army?" The man started shaking but didn't say anything. Atemu moved the dagger to the lower part of the man's body, below the gash on his stomach, knowing exactly how to get answers. "I-I don't kn-know! H-Honestly! T-They left us here a-a-and I-I don't know w-w-why! I swear!"

"Why would they leave you here?" Atemu asked, not believing what the man was telling him.

"I don't know… I don't know… anything… N-now please… j-just… just kill me… already…" The man was dying already though. He had lost quite a lot of blood from his stomach wound. But before Atemu could do anything, the man's head lolled to the side and his breathing stopped.

Dead.

"Well that was pointless." Atemu turned and found Seto cleaning his sword of blood. Seeing as his opponent had no weapon it must have been easy for him. Seto took off his shirt, giving it to Atemu.

"You might want to wrap up that wound before you die of blood loss too." Atemu shook his head.

"I don't need your shirt. I have one of my own!" he said with a smile, throwing the shirt at Seto's face. Seto peeled the shirt off his face sighing.

"You'll have to get used to people giving you their things." Atemu's smile fell, knowing exactly where this was going. "You're the prince of Egypt on your way to the capitol. The servants there have been trained to make you happy at their expense."

"I know. I know. Let's get back to camp. If we stay any longer Ryou is going to chew our heads off."

"Oh no. He is going to bring these two back to life, let them kill us, bring us back to life and then kill us himself." Atemu laughed. Seto continued. "He did say 'Be back in ten minutes! No more!' I do believe it has been more than fifteen."

"Time to face our punishment."

Back at the camp…

"Where were you two?" Ryou fumed, hitting the two repeatedly with a large stick he had found. "I told you to be back in ten minutes! Do you know how long you were gone? Twenty! You scared the living daylights out of me! What if you were captured by Libyan soldiers?" It was a rhetorical question but Atemu answered anyway.

"They were no match for us!" Atemu immediately regretted replying.

"What? You mean Libyan soldiers actually found you? What in Ra's name were you thinking? Though to tell you the truth, I don't think you were thinking! How many were there? What happened? Tell me!" This time Seto answered.

"If you would stop hitting us with that stick we might be able to tell you." Seto was surprisingly calm despite the multiple hits. Ryou paused for a moment, contemplating the request.

"Fine," he said after hitting both of them on the head once more. Seto told Ryou the story. The dead body, the two unarmed soldiers, everything. Though there wasn't much to tell, Ryou was one of those people who would freak if something wasn't told to him. He liked knowing what was going on.

"Well… I guess it was unavoidable. But still! You need to be careful! You are the prince of Egypt! Everyone knows that." Atemu sighed, looking around the camp.

"I'll miss living out here in the country. So quiet and peaceful." A girl about the same age as Atemu walked past. She gasped as she saw Atemu's arm.

"Your Highness! You're hurt! Hold on. I'll get some fresh bandages." She ran away, a new task in mind. Atemu gulped down some water. Seto stared after her thoughtfully.

"Tea is very attentive towards you. She would make a fair bride you know," he commented. Atemu spit out the water, nearly choking.

"What?" he laughed. "You're joking, right? I mean she's nice but really? I've known her all my life. If I liked her I probably would have asked her a long time ago." He picked up a necklace watching as it glittered in the sun. "Besides, I could care less about marriage."

"How will you provide an heir?" Ryou wondered.

"Easy. Adoption. There are plenty of homeless kids out there." Seto glared at his cousin.

"The heir cannot just be picked off the street! The heir has to be royalty! Not some brat you just happen to find!" he yelled.

"And what will happen if the one I chose to marry is male? You know very well that I am bi." Seto was at a loss for words. Atemu glared at the necklace he was holding. An upside down golden pyramid with the eye of Horace on it.

The necklace that proved he was the prince.

Atemu threw the necklace a good fifteen feet. '_Why me?_' he thought angrily. '_I never wanted to be prince…_' Ryou stared sadly at his best friend before leaving to retrieve the necklace. It would not be good if that heirloom get stolen or lost. '_If I ever marry, it will be for love._'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

… Yeah… ummm… hi? Don't kill me? Please? I know. I don't really have an excuse I guess. Since I was updating Notes about Random I guess I can't say I didn't have time. Though the chapters for Notes about Random don't really take much time… GOMENASAI! SUMIMASEN! I'M SORRY! JE SUIS DESOLE! WHATEVER I'M SORRY IS IN ANY OTHER LANGUAGE! But I'll be out of school in TWO DAYS! More time for me to update quicker. YAY!

I won't wait this long to update again! I promise! Sorry for any mistakes!

Review and thanks to those who did review even if you are just now reading this story a year after it's finished.

Ja Mata!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	5. The Market

Yugi wiped sweat from his forehead as he packed. Some of the villagers were making their yearly trip to Dahshur to trade. Yugi always went. He loved the marketplace! All the different stands, all the different smells, all the different merchandise. It was so much fun!

The village left for the market after the harvest to sell the crops and whatever else needed to be sold. They would stay on the outskirts of the city until everything was sold. However, the market only came once a month on market day. One time they stayed until the Nile flooded. Another time, though, they only needed to go once.

Yugi place another pack of supplies on one of the camels and bent down to pick up another. The pack however came loose and was about to hit Yugi when another pair of hands caught it. Yugi however didn't know this until the person the hands belonged to spoke.

"You'll need to tie them up better than that." Yugi stood up and turned around, startled. Duke stood behind him, now tying the pack back on securely. "Had that fallen it could have knocked you out," he said, smiling. Yugi blushed a bit.

"Thank you! I didn't even know it had become loose…" he said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just be a bit more careful okay?" Duke turned to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned around. "What are you doing over here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm helping everyone pack," Duke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, are you coming along?" Duke smiled.

"Of course! I've always wanted to go." A look of confusion crossed Yugi's face.

"You've never gone before. Why now?" he asked. Duke shrugged.

"I don't know exactly. I just felt like I needed to go this year." The smile never left his face. "Now we better get back to packing. The sooner we're done the sooner we can leave." Duke waved a good bye and left, leaving Yugi to pack again.

"What was that?" a new voice giggled. Yugi looked up to see the bright and cheerful face of Anzu. Though a smirk now dawned her face. "I kind of liked what I saw…" Yugi blushed.

"He was just being helpful!" he defended. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"And Memphis is just city. He likes you," she said bluntly. Yugi looked incredulous. "I'm a girl. We know these things Yugi. Trust me."

"I won't trust that statement until I have solid proof."

"Oh you mean when he kisses you, asks you to marry him and then tries to have hot sex with you?" Yugi's entire face turned a dark red.

"Anzu!" he yelled angrily. "Stop it!"

"Fine but when he does ask you don't look to me for advice because all you'll see is my 'I told you so' face."

"I'm afraid I won't get to see that face because he doesn't like me enough to ask me to marry him." Yugi claimed confidently, checking to make sure everything on the camel was secure.

"Men!" Anzu threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Well if you don't like it go someplace else." Anzu placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I will." But her serious face couldn't hold out any longer and laughed. "Well you have fun!" Yugi glanced sadly at Anzu.

"You're not coming?" Anzu shook her head.

"Not this year. It would have been fun though."

"Oh… Okay." Anzu smiled.

"Don't worry! You'll see me soon enough! And when you get back you better tell me all about this whole riddle idea. Can't believe you didn't tell me before!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Yugi smiled.

"How about this? As soon as I get back I'll tell you everything about my riddle idea! If anything changes you'll be the first to know!"

"Deal!" Anzu giggled.

"So it's true? Yugi gets to pick who he wants to marry?" Yugi stiffened. He knew that voice. Slowly he turned around and, sure enough, he came face to face with his cousin, Malik. '_No! Mom must have told him!_'

"I don't know yet. Grandpa hasn't approved of it yet." Yugi tried to keep a straight face.

"It's a great opportunity." Anzu also had a straight face. Malik, however, sneered.

"Oh yes. How _wonderful_." Malik strained 'wonderful' as much as he could. Yugi glared at Malik.

"Well perhaps when your current husband dies you can choose who you want to marry next." Yugi plastered a fake smile on his face. Malik's balled his hands into fist and clenched them so tight his knuckles were white. He stormed off. Yugi sighed, remembering how close they had been. '_I wish he could get over it… I need someone with me… Why'd you have to change so much Malik?_' Anzu tore Yugi from his thoughts.

"Oh! Look! Your lover is coming over again! Should I leave to give you some privacy?" she joked. Yugi blushed again.

"Anzu!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking! But I really should leave. Honda will be worried. Bye Yugi! Have fun!" She walked away leaving Yugi to fend for himself. Duke appeared with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Yugi. I forgot to give you something when I was here last. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Duke looked off in the direction Anzu went. Yugi smiled.

"No. We were just talking. She was going to leave anyway."

"Well… I made this for you." Duke pulled one of his hands from behind his back to reveal a polished spindle. Yugi was shocked.

"It's beautiful. But I thought you were making something for your cousin." Duke shrugged.

"I didn't know what to make and I remembered that your current spindle was worn out…" Yugi smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'll spin all my yarn with it."

~ . ~

Yugi looked at everything excitedly. Their ride there was particularly uneventful. But after many exhausting days they finally made it to the Dahshur market. Their camels and supplies were just a few miles from the city. Some members of the group opted to stay behind to make sure nothing gets stolen and no camels decide to run off. Duke was included, much to the disappointment of Yugi. He had wanted Duke to see the wonders of the market. '_We'll come here again in a few weeks. So long as we still have things to sell._' Yugi told himself.

Unfortunately for Yugi, Malik had also come along too. Because of that, Yugi and Malik had gotten into many small disputes. Most of which were broken up by Duke. Duke. Yugi sighed. Duke had spent as much time possible with Yugi on the way up. He was always smiling at Yugi and being nice. '_Maybe… Maybe Anzu was right…_' Yugi shook the thoughts from his head. '_He's just being nice… I'm just a friend to him. That's all we'll ever be!_' Something, however, had caught his attention, preventing him from thinking about the topic any longer.

"Now be careful, Yugi," his mother told him. "Don't talk to strangers, don't look a merchant directly in the eye, you'll be pulled in to buy something you don't even want then, don't stray too far aw—Yugi?" She looked around but couldn't find her son. She started to panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Yugi had wandered into a stand that sold carpets. The carpets had intrigued him. There was something a bit off about them, for one, and he wanted to see how their carpets compared with his, maybe get some tips. Yugi moved through the throng of people to get a closer look at one of the carpets. There was something really off about them. Wanting to know more Yugi turned to the merchant running the stand.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where this rug was made?" he asked, pointing to the rug. The merchant was only a bit shorter than Yugi and reminded him of a bug for some reason.

"It was actually made right in this city." The merchant's voice also reminded Yugi of a bug.

"The colors are so strange though. They can't be from native plants." Yugi ran his hands over the material, almost not believing that it was actually made with wool and silk.

"It was made using a type of dye that does not come from plants. A dyer from another country created them. He called them synthetic dyes," the merchant explained. Yugi glanced at the carpet again.

"I'm not quite sure I like them. These… what are they called again?"

"Synthetic," a new voice answered. Yugi gasped, turning around. The newcomer had an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You just startled me." The stranger smiled. He had tri colored hair similar to his. Only the stranger had some of his bangs streaking up in his hair. His eyes, Yugi almost swooned at the sight of his eyes, were an exotic crimson color. The stranger also, like every other Egyptian, had a rich caramel hue to his skin. Yugi then glanced to his much paler arms. His family wasn't originally from Egypt so he had much paler skin than everyone else.

"Would you say that this carpet reflects Egyptian life?" the stranger asked the merchant, distracting Yugi from studying the stranger's face. 'It's a thoughtful question,' Yugi thought. 'Almost like a riddle…'

"Of course!" the merchant exclaimed in his buggy voice. He was about to say something more but Yugi interrupted him.

"But there is no life in it. Sure it has many intricate lines but it's just too perfect. The lower half completely mirrors the other half."

"Since one half is identical to the other it can only have half the perspectives of an asymmetrical work," the stranger added. It was then that Yugi realized that he liked —no— loved the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Yes. It does not look like it came from the weaver's heart. There is no soul. The colors are not real. The patterns seem merely automatic." The stranger smiled at Yugi.

"Well said." Yugi fidgeted with the scarf he had wrapped around his wrist for luck, well aware that he was probably blushing. He turned back to the buggy merchant.

"Will the colors fade in the sunlight? Will they run if the carpet is washed?"

"I assure you! These colors are made from the most extraordinary dyes money can buy! They will hold their own against any plant dyed carpet." Despite his words a shadow of doubt flickered across his face.

"Are you saying that quality is determined by expense?" the stranger asked. The merchant fidgeted under his gaze.

"U-Um… Well, you see…"

"Surely you do not…" Yugi gazed at the man, traces of pity in his eyes.

"But of course not," the merchant said through pressed lips.

Yugi glanced back at the stranger to find that he was looking at him as well. It was then that Yugi noticed that the stranger wasn't wearing any sleeves. Yugi found himself studying the stranger once again. Only this time it was the well toned muscles of his arms. Yugi looked back up at the stranger's face and noticed that it had suddenly come a lot closer to his. And to Yugi's surprise, he was leaning forward as well. Almost as if they were going to kiss… But it was then that Yugi's frantic mother finally found him.

"Yugi! Oh Yugi!" They were both startled by the cry and immediately turned away from each other. Yugi was sporting a noticeable blush. Yugi's mother latched onto his arm. "Yugi don't run off like that! You nearly killed me! We have to go find father now all right?" Yugi turned to say something to the stranger but his mother started to drag him away. "We need to leave now."

After Yugi left, the stranger's heart suddenly felt empty. '_Yugi… such a foreign name… I can't get it out of my head._' He turned to the merchant. "Excuse me. If by some miracle that man, Yugi, comes back and asks for me tell him my name is Atemu." Atemu paused. "And I will be staying in Memphis." Atemu looked down as something caught his eye. Yugi's scarf.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

See? I told you last chapter that I would not update as late! Still later than I wanted but oh well. I will try to update more. But hey! At least Atemu and Yugi finally met! They were torn apart but Yugi's mother though… But at least they met! Can anyone guess who the merchant is? Anyone?

Review onegaishimasu! (onegaishimasu means please by the way though you can shorten it to just onegai)

Ja Mata!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	6. A Tour Guide and A Decision

Just a few days after Atemu had visited the market he arrived in Memphis, Seto and Ryou riding next to him. Seto sat tall and proud, silent as they rode. Ryou was chatting away, talking about all the places they could visit. Atemu looked in the direction of yet another place Ryou had pointed out. But it was not the place that had caught his eye. It was the people sitting and lying in the area next to it. What little clothes they had were torn, the skin that was showing was covered in disease and infected cuts and they were unbelievably skinny. Glancing at Ryou, Atemu could tell that he had seen them too. Though Ryou worn a smile as he pointed out other places, his eyes displayed sadness and pity towards the people in the ally.

"Oh! Seto! Don't you think Joey would like to go there?" Ryou pointed excitedly towards what looked like a buffet of some sort. Joey was Seto's partner. While he was on a trip he had been injured and Joey had taken him in. They fought non-stop about the littlest things though. But eventually, Seto, in Atemu and Ryou's words, 'temporarily removed the giant stick up his ass' and fell in love. Joey soon followed suit and before anyone knew it they were getting married. They never stopped fighting though.

"What did happen to Joey and some of the others? I don't recall seeing them at the market," Atemu asked after a moment of thinking. He knew Joey hadn't been at the market because if he was then he would have heard him and Seto fighting. Even from across the market.

"Him and the others decided to skip the market and go to the palace," Seto answered. Atemu was confused. '_When did this happen?_' Just as he was about to ask Seto answered his unasked question. "When you were at that rug shop with that strange boy." Atemu glared at his cousin.

"I hate it when you do that I hope you know." Seto smirked smugly.

"What I want to know," Ryou informed him, a sly smile on his face. "Is who that boy was… It seemed you were far too close. A new love interest perhaps?" Atemu held down a blush.

"Absolutely not." Seto's smile was now gone. "Atemu needs to find a _wife_. As in a _girl_. He can't marry another boy." Ryou pouted.

"You get to have a guy…" he murmured.

"That is because it is not essential for me to provide an heir. I am a priest and merely a cousin of the prince. Not the prince himself."

"Did I hear something about the prince?" a sly voice asked, startling even Seto. A young man in a red coat with white hair and criss-crossed scar running down his right cheek leaned on a wall in the entrance of an ally; smirking.

"Whatever you heard is none of your business, filthy peasant," Seto scoffed. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this man.

"Hey now!" the man laughed, holding up his hands in defense. "I'm clean. I may not be royalty but that doesn't mean I like to smell." The man's face changed as he saw Ryou. It was only like that for a moment though. His unnerving smirk was back in place by the time Atemu blinked. Only this time there was a new glint in his eye. "Besides…" He strode up to Ryou's horse and did a mock bow. Ryou blushed. "I wouldn't want to be unpresentable in front of _meus diligo_." He reached up and kissed Ryou's hand lightly. Ryou, in response, quickly pulled his hand away, blushing furiously, and looked another direction.

"What language is that in?" Atemu asked, leaving Seto quite displeased. The man did another mock bow.

"I don't know, _Your Majesty_." The man made sure to emphasize the name. Atemu flinched inwardly. "I just happened upon it while I was traveling."

"Atemu, we need to go _now_," Seto hissed. Atemu sighed and nodded. The man jumped in front of Atemu's horse.

"Wait!" Seto bristled.

"What now?" The man put his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"I know you're knew to the city so I wanted to, you know, offer to take you, and _meus diligo_," The man smirked at the name while Ryou blushed. "On a tour." Seto groaned.

"We don't need your-!" Atemu held up a hand to silence his cousin.

"I shall take you up on your offer. But any funny business…" Atemu growled out the threat, not bothering to finish the sentence. The man held up his hands and smiled.

"None at all."

"Good. Now how can I find you?" Atemu asked, realizing he didn't even know the man's name. The man started to walk off.

"Just ask around for 'Bakura'," With that the man disappeared around a corner. Ryou stared after him, repeating the name in his mind. Apparently, the look on his face was giving away hints at the inside of his mind because the next thing he heard was Atemu's sing song voice saying:

"Someone's got a crush~! Someone's got a crush~!" Ryou pouted but said nothing as they continued their journey. 'Speaking of crushes…' Atemu thought. 'I wonder what Yugi's doing right now…'

~ . ~

As the group moved a bit away from the city to a close by oasis, Yugi found himself thinking more and more about the stranger he had met at the marketplace. A picture of the man's dazzling smile flitted across his mind. Yugi blushed and shook it from his head. '_What's gotten into me? One conversation with a strange man that I probably won't see again, and I get all giddy!_' Yugi thought to himself. '_It wasn't even a real conversation… We barely said a word to each other… I wish I could have talked to him more…_' This time when the man's face came into Yugi's mind, Yugi didn't shake it away. The laughter he heard, however, did.

Yugi looked to his side to see Malik chatting and laughing with other members of the group. It saddened Yugi to no end that Malik wasn't talking with him. While Yugi somewhat disliked Malik for his behavior, he still wanted Malik to be there for him. He needed someone to help him through this. He was lost and didn't know what to do. That new man, Anzu's suspicions about Duke, Pegasus' wish to marry him. It confused him and he desperately needed someone to talk to.

While the adults were setting up the tents, Yugi went to go look for Duke. He found him sitting by the pond talking to the kids that were new to the trip. It looked like he was trying to scare them by telling them a ghost story. From what Yugi could piece together, it had something to do with a girl who drowned here and every now and then would take control of someone and kill someone else through them. The kids weren't convinced. It may have been because Duke kept smiling and had to stop every now and then to keep himself from laughing. But it may have been some other reason…

Just then Duke looked at Yugi with pleading eyes. Yugi complied and walked over by where Duke was sitting. Just as he was finished with his story he pulled Yugi down on his lap. Yugi squealed as Duke chanted 'must kill', both having smiles on their faces. The children all gasped in fake horror.

"Get him!" Yugi ordered the kids, laughing. They all happily complied and proceeded to tackled Duke to the ground. After the kids decided that he had been 'sufficiently tackled' Duke clutched his chest.

"Argg! You got me!" Duke fell limp for a moment before breaking into a small laugh. He got up but apparently the kids didn't think he had enough so they tackled him again.

This time into the pond!

Duke stood up, soaked to the bone. Yugi, still sitting on the ground laughed. Duke walked up to Yugi and opened his arms wide.

"Give me a hug!" He exclaimed, a grin on his face. Yugi grinned back.

"Not a chance!" '_Wouldn't I have loved it if you said yes?_' Duke laughed and held out a hand. Yugi accepted it gratefully. However, Duke couldn't bring himself to let go. It was only when Hawkins called Yugi over did Duke let Yugi's hand slip out of his. He stared sadly at Yugi's back before the kids tried to tackle him again. Back with Yugi, Hawkins led him over to where Grandpa was sitting. Yugi sat down next to his grandfather while Hawkins sat across from them.

"You wanted to talk with me _and_ Yugi?" Grandpa asked, clearly confused. Hawkins nodded.

"It's about this riddle thing Yugi mentioned to me." Yugi perked up. '_Please let him say yes!_' "I've given it some thought and figured it was… rather interesting." Yugi's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"And…?" Yugi couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Rather impatient, are we?" Hawkins chuckled. Yugi blushed. "I thought that this little village could use something interesting. Besides, it will give everyone something to look forward to." Yugi lit up, absolutely elated.

"Oh thank you so much!" Grandpa, however, was not as happy.

"Hawkins, my dear friend, I am grateful for you to consider this, however, I do not recall having been aware that my grandson had told you about this." Yugi's facial expression fell, knowing that he would be lectured later. "And I'm afraid there is more to consider before the decision is made. It involves Pegasus." Yugi's expression fell further. "You see, as you already know, Pegasus wants my grandson's hand in marriage. However, as you must have already figured it out, Yugi does not want to marry him." Grandpa sent a small glare towards Yugi. "Though I do not know why."

"He's a diplomat and if I marry him I'll live too far from the village…" Yugi muttered.

"Joey married someone of political standing and now lives far from the village." Grandpa countered.

"But Joey married him for love! Not only that but his husband isn't three times his own age!"

"We are not getting into this again!" Grandpa screamed before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Especially not with Hawkins sitting right there." Grandpa stood up. "We will finish this conversation later." With one last little glare at Yugi, he left. Yugi looked on the verge of tears. Hawkins smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I could care less whether Pegasus wants to marry you or not." Yugi looked up, startled. "Besides, I believe that he could use a little healthy competition every now and then." After that, Yugi went about the rest of the day with a smile on his face humming a cheerful tune.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I had a few troubles with this chapter. It was originally supposed to focus on just Yugi but the chapter ended up being way too short and I wasn't sure if I should combine the next chapter, which would be longer. As you can see, I combined the chapters. The first chapter (being the part that focused on Yugi) was only a little under 1,000 words and that was not enough. So with a little help from s2Teennovelist I decided to combine the chapters. Of course… Two months later… It was still a lot to write and I decided you had had a long enough wait so the parts that were supposed to be in this chapter are now going to be the next chapter!

Review onegaishimasu! (onegaishimasu means please by the way though you can shorten it to just onegai)

Ja Mata!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	7. Rewritting Riddles

Yo! What's up y'all? Anyway…

No, this is not a chapter. Truth is, I am rewriting Riddles. Completely rewriting it. It is getting a story make over! YAY! It's not going to be the same but it's going to be better written, better thought out, and just better in everything pretty much.

I realized that I didn't really want it to be just like the book, but I had also written myself into a couple corners. I was not proud of it, I was getting tired of writing it and it felt like a chore to write. I didn't enjoy writing it. So I'm going to rewrite it, get it all nice and cleaned up, and then when it's ready I'm going to post it up and it's going to be awesome. Oh! And the updates will be much quicker! Up side! Up side!

So I am sorry for those of you who wanted to see the ending of this story but I had to do it. I am terribly sorry for doing this! I hope you enjoy the rewrite as much as you did this one!

I may delete this once the rewrite is up, but if I get enough people wanting me to leave it up then I will.

Terribly sorry once again!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


End file.
